Ramones
Ramones was een punk-rockgroep uit New York, opgericht in 1974. Biografie De Ramones ontstaan wanneer drie jonge mannen uit Queens een groep oprichten: John Cummings, Douglas Colvin en Jeffrey Hyman. Ze noemen zich de Ramones, naar een pseudoniem dat Paul McCartney wel eens gebruikt. Johnny speelt gitaar. Douglas, die zich Dee Dee noemt, neemt de bas en zang voor zijn rekening. Jeffrey, die Joey wordt genoemd, bespeelt de drums. Wanneer blijkt dat Dee Dee geen bas kan spelen en zingen tegelijk neemt Joey de rol van zanger over. Thomas Erdelyi, een vriend van John Cummings die oorspronkelijk als adviseur was aangetrokken, neemt de taak van drummer over. Hij noemt zich Tommy. In 1976 brengen de Ramones hun eerste album uit, kortweg Ramones geheten. Op de hoes staat het advies: PLAY LOUD. Ramones is een kort maar krachtig album dat songs bevat die ontdaan zijn van alle mogelijke ballast. De opvolger Leave Home is bijna identiek maar iets verfijnder. In 1977 brengt de groep Rocket to Russia uit, door velen gezien als hun beste album ooit. Door hun punkimago worden ze echter weinig gedraaid op de radio. Kort daarop verlaat Tommy de Ramones. Hij verkiest een job in de studio in plaats van intensief op tournee te gaan. Hij wordt vervangen door Mark Bell, die de naam Marky Ramone krijgt. De groep brengt nagenoeg jaarlijks een album uit en is constant op tournee over de wereld. Ramones bouwt vooral een stevige livereputatie uit, met kenmerkende slogans als "Gabba Gabba Hey" en "Hey Ho, Let's Go" (uit hun eerste single Blitzkrieg Bop, verschenen in 1975). Kenmerkend qua uiterlijk zijn de zwarte leren jasjes en de onbeweeglijkheid tijdens het spelen. Ze worden vooral gewaardeerd voor het mixen van verschillende muziekstijlen, wat een andere bekende punkgroep, The Sex Pistols, niet deed. Een commercieel hoogtepunt kende de groep na hun medewerking aan de film Rock 'n' Roll High School. Het gelijknamige nummer is hun enige vermelding in de Nederlandse en Belgische hitlijsten. In 1983 is het drankprobleem van Marky Ramone zo groot dat hij zelfs niet opduikt voor een optreden. Hij wordt direct aan de deur gezet en vervangen door Ritchie. Door het uitblijven van een grote doorbraak kiest de groep resoluut voor een hardere stijl. Op ‘Too Tough To Die’ hoor je een donkere Ramones plaat. Op de plaat zijn hardcore nummers en een instrumentaal nummer te horen. Op het podium blijven ze overtuigen met een tempo dat door Ritchie stevig wordt opgedreven. In 1987 verlaat Ritchie spontaan de groep. Hij vindt dat hij behandeld wordt als een ingehuurde drummer in plaats van een volwaardig lid van de groep. Voor twee overige optredens halen de overgebleven Ramones Clem Burke binnen. Hij is een ouwe bekende voor de Ramones uit de tijd dat ze nog geregeld optraden in CBGB in New York met o.a. Blondie. De optredens met Clem zijn een ramp en aangezien Marky Ramone zijn drankprobleem onder controle heeft wordt hij terug binnengehaald. In 1989 zet bassist Dee Dee er een punt achter en brengt als Dee Dee King een rap album uit. thumb|250px|right|De Ramones in 1983 Hoewel Dee Dee de song writer van de groep was beslissen de Ramones om er niet mee te kappen en gaan op zoek naar een jonge bassist. Ze vinden een marinier die als C.J. Ramone de rol van Dee Dee kan overnemen. C.J. geeft de Ramones een jonger imago en zo blijft de bezetting tot 1996. Dan zetten ze er finaal een punt achter. Kenmerken van de Ramones zijn ongetwijfeld de outfit en de snelle songs die zonder tussenpauze werden gebracht. Ook opmerkelijk is dat Johnny zijn hele carrière op Mosrite gitaren speelde. Waarvan het witte exemplaar maar liefst 17 jaar meeging! Zijn eerste gitaar kocht hij voor 50 dollar in New York. Dit type is momenteel zeer gewild en wordt in Japan veelvuldig nagebouwd. Joey Ramone was iemand die zeer gevoelig was en het feit dat zijn vriendin hem verliet voor Johnny heeft hij nooit echt kunnen verwerken. Hierdoor ontstond een spanning binnenin de groep die nooit ophield. De drugsproblemen van Dee Dee waren ook problematisch maar gelukkig kon Johnny Dee Dee overtuigen om steeds nuchter op het podium te stappen. Eind jaren 80 begon Dee Dee zich echter meer en meer als rapper te gedragen, tot groot ongenoegen van Johnny. Vooral de fluo basgitaar en het korte haar paste volgens Johnny niet meer bij het imago van de groep. De Ramones zetten in 1996 een punt achter hun carrière. Tijdens hun 22 jaar durende carrière speelden ze maar liefst 2263 optredens over de wereld. Nooit hebben ze een comeback moeten maken, want ze waren er steeds. Hun laatste wapenfeit is de "Adios amigos"-tour en hun afscheidsconcert in België vindt plaats in het cultureel centrum in Bissegem. De band kent een wisselende bezetting, met Joey Ramone en Johnny Ramone als vaste waarden. In 2001 overleed zanger (en boegbeeld) Joey Ramone (aan lymfeklierkanker), en in 2002 Dee Dee Ramone, die de groep in 1989 had verlaten. In juni 2004 werd bekend, dat Johnny Ramone leed aan uitgezaaide prostaatkanker. In september van dat jaar overleed hij aan de gevolgen hiervan. Discografie * Ramones (1976, studio-album) * Ramones Leave Home (1976, studio-album) * Rocket to Russia (1977, studio-album) * Road to Ruin (1978?, studio-album) * Rock 'n' Roll High School (1979, soundtrack) * It's Alive (1979, live-album, alleen in Verenigd Koninkrijk) * End of the Century (1980, studio-album geproduceerd door Phil Spector) * Pleasant Dreams (1981, studio-album) * Subterranean Jungle (1983, studio-album) * Too Tough to Die (1984, studio-album) * Animal Boy (1986, studio-album) * Halfway to Sanity (1987, studio-album) * Ramones Mania (1988) * Brain Drain (1989) * Loco Live (1992, live-album) * Mondo Bizarro (1992, studio-album) * Acid Eaters (1994, cover-album) * Adios Amigos (1995, studio-album) * We're Outta Here (live-album van hun laatste optreden) * ''Anthology Ramones Categorie:Amerikaanse rockband Ramones